blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
A and K Chapter 72: A Sense of Normalcy
The gang soon return to the police station, and Nick gives his report to the police chief. With the police report handed in, his side of the job was done. Nick: I guess this is where I say goodbye. My job is never done. Josh: Yeah, thanks for your help. Nick extends his hand out. Nick: If it wasn’t for you guys coming along, this case might have never come back to light. Josh: (Shakes Nick’s hand) Glad we could help. Nick: Wish you luck too, Kana. Kana: Likewise, Detective. The gang head on out from the police station, and soon return to Rin’s home. Now it was time to see what would happen. Rin: Home sweet home. Kei: For you, anyway. Shigure: Oh shush, Kei. Rin: So now we have to ask. We have our home here, and you’re welcome to stay here if you wish. But I understand you both have a lot of catching up to do. Josh: Yeah… but I guess I want to stay here for a while. Besides, I want to do one thing. Rin: Hm? And what’s that? Josh: I always wanted to have my own bar. I worked as a bouncer at one place, and I had much time to learn everything I need to know. And I have money to pay for it. Odd jobs sometimes help you to get a nice amount of money. Kei: Well, someone owns a bar. (Looking at Shigure) Shigure: I do, but its on police lockdown right now. They’re still trying to fix everything up. And because it was my brother’s I have no intention of selling it. Josh: Oh… well, maybe luck will be on my side at the next place. Shigure: However, when it does open back up, we would be happy to hire you as an employee, if not a partner. Josh: Cool. I’m glad. Rin: So what will you do then? Because it could be a long time before that bar reopens. Josh: I don’t know. I’ve had my share of adventures for now. Kei: I think it best if you stay here. Rin: Hm? Kei? Kei: Kira may be gone, but we’re still dealing with the branch as a whole. It would be greatly appreciated if we could have you on call. Josh: Alright… I’ve nothing to do anyway. Kana: Huh… never thought I’d feel so empty. I want to fill the void. Kei: Maybe family can help you do that. They have a way of filling even the darkest holes. Shigure: I agree. You should treasure family Kana. You only get one brother, and one family. Kana: Maybe you’re right. Rin: We would be happy to have you stay with us too Kana. Kana: (Scratches the back of her head) Fine. Rin: i guess that’s the best we should expect from you huh? (laughs) Kana: Maybe. Kei: Well, we should get going ourselves. Got a family at home that’s waiting for us. Kei extends his hand to Josh. Kei: And I’m glad we were able to help you. Josh shakes Kei’s hand. Josh: Thanks… for everything. Kei then extends his hand to Kana. Kei: Maybe have some fun just being yourself from now on, huh? Kana: (Hesitates for a bit, but shakes Kei’s hand anyway) Not a chance, buddy. (Laughs) Kei and Shigure revel in the laugh. Saori stands there and thinks for a second. Kei and Shigure begin to leave, but Saori doesn’t move. Kei: Hey Saori? You coming? Saori shakes her head. Saori: No, I don’t think I am. Kei: Hm? Shigure: I think there’s something here for you. Kei: Oh… Saori nods. Shigure: I think Athena would understand, and you could always drop by and visit. Saori: Thank you. Kei: Good luck Saori. Saori: Goodbye, and thank you for your hospitality. Kei and Shigure walk off into the distance. Saori turns back to them. Saori: Hope you wouldn’t mind one more? Josh: (Scratches the back of his head) I don’t know… but you’re welcome. Saori: Thanks. As she walks past him, she kisses him on the cheek. Saori: We’re even now, you big lug. She walks into the house. Rin just steps off to the side and watches. Kana: Well Joel, looks like you found yourself company. Josh: (Blushes) Oh come on... Kana: Tch… well, Big Bro, when the opportunity arises, use it. Josh: Kana… Rin: I gotta agree with Kana. Josh: (Rolls his eyes) ...Women. Rin: (As she walks into the house) Don’t let your girlfriend hear you say that. Josh: Yeah, thanks, Captain. Come on, Kana. Kana: Coming right up, Mr. Arai. The two walk into the house. Kei and Shigure continue their walk home. The two seemingly enjoying their trip home. Shigure: I’m glad Saori found someone. Kei: Not sure how we’ll break it to Athena though. Shigure: She’s a big girl, er, cat, she can take it. Kei: True. Shigure: And besides, that means one less person we have to worry about. Kei: (Scratches his head) Like that makes much of a difference for all the people we have to deal with at home. Shigure: But it does mean a bit more private time to heal your wounds. Kei: (Blushing) Oh, yeah, I guess it does. The two of them arrive home hand-in-hand. As they walk in, they see Athena and Aria, snoring on the couch. Yui and Alexandria were enjoying themselves in the kitchen. Kei: Welp, this wasn’t what I was expecting to come home to. Yui: Welcome home brother. Kei and Shigure move to the kitchen. Shigure: Guess I’ll fix us something to eat. Shigure kisses him on the cheek and goes to work. Yui: So where’s Saori? Kei: She decided to stay behind. What did you guys do while we were gone? Alexandria: I learned how to swim! Kei: Did you now? That’s a pretty useful thing to know. Yui: We were natural born swimmers right Kei. Kei: It’d be kind of embarrassing being dog beastkin and all. Yui: Those two are snoring on the couch because they were working too hard trying to learn swimming. Kei: Wish I had been there for that. Yui: So what now? Kei: I’m going to bed that’s what. Yui: Tired? Kei: You bet. All sorts of craziness, and all I need is freaking nap. Yui: Night, then. Kei walks off towards his bedroom. Yui and Alexandria continue their card game. Shigure continues her cooking. Yui: So how about you, Shigure? Shigure: Oh, things are looking up. We freed another person from the branch and we’re slowly making progress. Yui: That’s good. Do you think it’ll all be over soon. Shigure stops and thinks for a moment. Shigure: I hope so. For Kei’s sake. Yui: What will you guys do after this is all over? Shigure stops. Shigure: I...don’t know...we haven’t even thought about that. Alexandria: They should get married. Shigure: (Face becomes bright red) Oh...uh, I don’t know about that. I mean we have a lot to do and… Shigure continues to stumble over her words as Yui and Alexandria exchange sneaky smiles. Category:A and K Category:Novel Chapter